


Well, that escalated quickly

by Beau_Is_My_Dog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Action, Attempted Kidnapping, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poor Peter Parker, School Shootings, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_Is_My_Dog/pseuds/Beau_Is_My_Dog
Summary: Peter is in the middle of an extremely boring science class when a group of men burst into the room and try to take him. He has to think quick if he wants to get out of this without getting anyone injured. But how will he do that without exposing himself in the process?





	Well, that escalated quickly

Science couldn't have been any more mind-numbingly boring. Peter wasn't even listening to the teacher anymore. He knew everything about this unit anyway. This class couldn't get worse.

 

Little did he know, he was very wrong.

 

Peter's spidey sense sent a rush of tingles down his neck and his hairs stood on end.  _Oof, something big is about to go down_ He thought to himself. He was right, of course.

 

Less than 20 seconds later, there was a group of armed people storming into their room and shoving guns into peoples faces. All of the other students were screaming and some were even crying, all except Peter and his best friend Ned.

 

 _Shit. SHit. What if this is about Spiderman? I'm putting everyone into danger!! Shit!_  

 

Peter's inner freak out was noticed by Ned who whispered "Peter, why are they here?! Are they here for you?!"

 

"I don't know Ned. Just shut up and stay calm."

 

Everyone was still freaking out, even the teacher who was hiding behind his desk. Peter didn't know what to do. What  _could_ he do? 

 

Moments later, his question was answered by one of the men who was terrorising his class. "Peter Parker, come forward now and none of your classmates will get hurt!!" Peter took his chances and held his ground. After no one came forward, he dragged a girl towards him by her hair and held a gun against her temple. At that, Peter knew that he had to come forward.

 

"Okay, okay, stop! Let her go." Peter put his hands above his head and took a few rushed steps towards the man. As asked, he basically threw the girl back into the crowd of scared teenagers.

 

Peter's spidey sense warned him that something was coming but he stayed still. The man ran up to him and tackled him to the ground.  _Well, that escalated_ quickly he thought as his chest hit the tiled floor. Before he could do anything, one of the man's accomplices locked his hands in cuffs that he soon realised were vibranium. The class gasped because of how fast it all happened. Peter didn't know what to do. He couldn't just take them down. Everyone would see.

 

"Fuckin' freak." One of the men said. Peters enhanced hearing picked up on the rest of the class asking each other what the man was talking about. 

 

The one pinning Peter down dragged him to his feet and shoved him to another one of the attackers.

 

"Hold him tight, don't know what that damn mutant is capable of.." The class fell silent.  _...wow dude, I have a secret identity that I'm trying to keep... How would you like it if I told everyone about_ your  _secret powers..._ Peter was so pissed that he didn't care about how lame that was. His attackers locked his legs together and put a human muzzle on him.  _This is ridiculous!_

 

He looked back at Ned and gave him a desperate look. He seemed to understand what it meant. Peter prayed that he knew what it meant.

 

The men began to carry him out of the room and all of the class were in hysterical panic. 

 

Once Peter was out of the room and out of sight from any windows, he knew that he had to act fast.  _Here goes nothing._

 

"Stop!! Wait!! AhhhHhH!!" He quietly yelled through his teeth, pretending to lose consciousness. The men stopped and put him down, trying to see what happened.

 

Suddenly, Peter leapt up and headbutted one of the men. He quickly counted 7 men. _T_ _his shouldn't be too hard_ He thought. He used all of his leg power to break the restraints and free his legs. He threw his body onto the ceiling and used his powers to stick himself there. Within a few moments, Peter dropped down, tackling 3 men into a pile on the ground, before knocking them out as harmlessly as possible.  _Okay, 4 more._ He ran up to one of the other men and bashed him into a concrete wall. 3 _to go._

 

Before he could turn to the others, he felt a sharp tingle go down his neck. Something big was coming, but before he could react, a painful shock was sent through his body with so much force that it sent him twitching to the ground. It hurt Peter so damn much. A much smaller prick was felt in his neck as a needle was pushed into him. Right before he blacked out, he remembered hearing the sound of repulsors and a loud blast. Then everything was black.

 

When Peter awoke, everything was so loud, every smell was unbearable, the feel of the sheets under him was worse than the taser and the light seeping through his eyelids was like torture. He let out a groan of pain.

 

"FRI, dim the lights and soundproof the room." Peter would recognise that voice anywhere, Mr. Stark.

 

"Mr. Stark?" His voice was croaky and way too loud for his liking.

 

"Hey kid, you gave me quite a scare there." His voice was just above a whisper but it was just the right volume.

 

"I gave YOU the scare? Wow, I didn't know that taking out 7 men alone was such a breezy task."

 

There was a silence that made everything stand still.

 

"FRIDAY, unsoundproof the room and turn back up the li-"

 

"No!! Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Please don't turn them back!"

 

"That's what I thought." Tony shot Peter a smile when he won. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in the medbay. We had to make sure that that thing they injected you with wasn't deadly or anything." There was a moment of silence. "You did a good job kid, considering you didn't have your suit and you were locked tight in all that shit they put on you." Peter smiled at that. There was nothing better than Tony complimenting him. It was the best feeling of pride ever.

 

"Thanks Mr. Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I said that I probably wouldn't write all the time but I had a burst of inspiration and I thought I would write it up. Don't expect this all the time because this won't happen every day. Sorry about that crap ending btw, I am pretty tired and my mind won't work. Anyway, I hope u enjoyed this and had fun reading. Love to all!!


End file.
